


I Actually Did It

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Humor, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, but read it if you want to, i dont think its good, i gotta stop talking in tags, i wrote another one, idc, just off me already, oops i did it again, sorry - Freeform, wait no im not, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I actually did it. I wrote another goddamn crack fic. Fuck my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Actually Did It

**Author's Note:**

> This time, on "Alexa thinks they're fucking hilarious", this fucking piece of shit.

So, there was this dude named Pete Wentz.

  
Pete Wentz was legit emo. like i'm not even kidding, this man was emo.

Pete Wentz was also fucking this other dude named Nikey Bae.-Or wait. No, his last name was Gay, because holy shit was he. (legit same)

But then, this other dude PAtdegfdcdck Styhnmp came in and was all like "PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ THE THIRD, WHAT THE FUCUCFK ARE U DOING WITH NIKE I HATE THOSE SHOES THEYRE TERRIBLE"

but then nikey was like,"wtf did u just say u fucking 5 foot 5 lead singer" 

and then pete was all like "calmcalmcalmcalmcalm MY DICK IS BIG ENOUGH FOR THE TWO OF U"

BUT THEN, GERARD "I KNOW THINGS. REMEMBER?" GAY CAME IN WITH FRANK "THAT FIC REALLY FUCKING HURTS" IEROOOOYOOOOOOFUCKMEGERARD

"I AM THE MILK FRIEND HERE TO AVENGE ALL MILK EVER" said gerard, waving his gay pride flag in the air and flippin his hair like he just don't care. Maybe he's born with it. Maybe it's also because no one bests gerard way when it comes to sass.

"AND IM JUST HERE TO FUCK GERARD LATER" that's right children, frank tops FUCKING F I G H T M E 

"ew things u dont want to here about ur brother" jawline said, bending over and gagging.

"dont bend over babe you'll turn me on" peteypepertpillowpet said seductively.

"I AM RIGHT FUCKING HERE PETER" sideburns said.

"yo idgaf everyone knows peterick wasn't real" Patrick gasped!!!!! "how fuking der u i loved u u bitch"

"dont fucking call my bf a bitch u fedora wearing fucker" patrisfck gasped again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

"ok u crossed a line go to hell Awkward Knees dont ever talk to me or my son again"

"MAMA WE ALL GO TO HELL" gerad cut in. everyone ignored him. (just like me irl wow #relatable)

"oh wait, yeah. dont we all have kids?"Pte asked

"not me lol" mikey bae said

"does anyone remember we're here?" Frnk asked 

"nah dont think so. lets fuck" gerd said 

"k"

 

the end?????

**Author's Note:**

> i just key smashed on most of the names im sorry


End file.
